


La Serbie a du talent

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [558]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luka and Dejan never met here, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Dejan se retrouve avec les trois autres, comme le nouveau du groupe.
Relationships: Dejan Joveljić/Luka Jović, Filip Kostic/Mijat Gacinovic
Series: FootballShot [558]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	La Serbie a du talent

La Serbie a du talent

  
Dejan est stressé, Mijat l'a invité à le rejoindre pour participer à une rencontre avec Luka Jović, et il a appris que Filip sera aussi là. Jović est un exemple d'attaquant pour lui, alors le rencontrer enfin est un bon événement pour lui, il va pouvoir apprendre plein de choses à faire sur les terrains. Mijat a un sourire aux lèvres qui lui fait un peu peur, il a vite compris qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Filip les rejoint dans un restaurant de Francfort, Luka est de passage dans la ville, alors il revoit ses anciens coéquipiers, et Dejan se retrouve ajouté à ce beau mélange de serbe. C'est particulier pour lui, parce qu'il n'a pas l'impression de pouvoir s'intégrer correctement, même s'il sent les regards de Jović sur lui, il y en a même trop pour lui, qui n'est pas grand chose à côté du joueur du Real Madrid. Dejan essaye de se faire petit et d'écouter simplement ses aînés parler, parce qu'il n'a pas une carrière aussi grande.

  
Avant qu'il ne comprenne tout, Dejan se retrouve à marcher avec les trois autres serbes jusqu'à la maison de Filip pour continuer de discuter en dehors du restaurant. Il est complètement perdu. Totalement. Entièrement. Il se retrouve sur le lit géant de Filip, plusieurs mains sur son corps désormais nu, ses vêtements disparus avant qu'il ne l'ait compris. Dejan mord sa lèvre inférieure, il a l'impression d'être un objet de convoitise alors qu'il s'est toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de totalement normal. Mijat l'a amené ici pour ça, Filip les a invités pour ça, Luka est peut-être venu pour ça. Mijat disparaît de son corps pour embrasser Filip, ce qui le laisse seul avec Luka, qui se lèche les lèvres avec impatience. Luka pose sa main sur sa joue, avant de l'embrasser, son genou venant s'introduire entre ses jambes pour les écarter, Dejan avale la boule dans sa gorge en comprenant beaucoup trop ce qu'il va se passer. Il envoie un regard vers Filip et Mijat, qui avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude de se rencontrer dans ce genre de situation, il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il se retrouve ici, mais il profite de pouvoir rencontrer son idole.

  
Luka sourit malicieusement en se débarrassant de ses vêtements à son tour, avant de sortir du lubrifiant de sa table de chevet (à croire que Jović avait déjà fait ça plusieurs fois avec ses deux comparses). Dejan n'est pas spécialement rassuré de savoir que son aîné l'a observé, et a demandé à ses anciens coéquipiers d'organiser ça pour coucher avec lui. C'est incroyable, pour un gamin comme lui. Luka glisse ses mains de son cou à ses hanches, c'est la première fois qu'il laisse quelqu'un faire ça, et il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose, mais il ne dit rien et attend de voir ce que Luka va faire, alors que ses oreilles peuvent entendre Filip et Mijat ''s'amuser'' juste à côté d'eux. Ça désacralise tout ce qu'il a pu un jour honorer. Ce n'est pas facile d'être le plus jeune des serbes de l'équipe. Luka mord son cou alors qu'il s'étale du lubrifiant sur les doigts depuis quelques temps déjà. Dejan sait qu'il va avoir une marque sur la gorge, et que les autres vont pouvoir s'en rendre compte à l'entraînement.

  
Dejan s'accroche aux draps alors que Jović rentre un premier doigt dans son corps, c'est sa première fois et il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait, surtout dans ces conditions. C'est comme une sensation de brûlure à l'intérieur de lui, mais il commence à s'y habituer au fur et à mesure que deux autres doigts rejoignent le premier, il y a une sensation de friction qui le dérange un peu, mais ce n'est pas si désagréable, parce que Luka a l'air de savoir faire ça, et depuis un moment. Dejan essaye de ne pas rester passif comme un idiot, alors il s'accroche aux épaules du joueur du Real, qui vient de rentrer en lui. C'est désagréable au début, mais ça s'améliore avec les moments que Luka passe en lui. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce genre de choses arriveraient alors qu'il devait juste prendre un café avec ses aînés. Il glisse son regard sur le côté pour voir que Filip et Mijat ont aussi fini, alors ça a l'air de motiver Luka à provoquer leurs orgasmes. C'est une sensation particulière, mais ça ne fait pas de mal, alors il ne dit rien quand les lèvres de Jović se posent sur les siennes. Dejan commence à croire qu'être serbe a au moins l'avantage de pouvoir lui donner ce contact avec eux, et il ne va pas s'en plaindre...

  
Fin


End file.
